Zebra Empire
The Zebra Empire was a pre-war nation comprised of zebra that fought against the pony nation of Equestria during the Great War. History Ancient Equestria The zebra as a people were united around 1200 years ago, during the time of Nightmare Moon's rise to power. They had a nation that split apart due to the short lived eternal night. This formed the basis of numerous zebra superstitions and paranoia, particularly placing a fear of the stars into the hearts of the zebra. Pre-War era Not much is known about the zebra people, other than they had tribes before becoming a unified nation, ruled by a leader known as the Caesar. They engaged in economic trade with Equestria, desperately needing gemstones to fuel the expansion and survival of their nation. Numerous minor events occured, including a political situation that involved pirates and hostages off the coast of the zebra nation. Ultimately the tenative and tense peace was broken after the slaughter at Luna's school for gifted unicorns, at which point Equestria devoted itself to winning the war. The Great War With Luna leading Equestria, the zebras saw no chance for peace, still believing her to have been corrupted by the stars. The zebra began making technological advances in leaps and bounds, creating massive war machines and rifles designed to counteract Equestria's new forms of armor, i.e, Power Armor. The zebra people were also in talks with other nations, seeking allies against Equestria. It is known that they convinced numerous Dragons to fight for them and possibly used other mercenaries like Griffins. The zebra people also created the balefire bomb megaspell, after acquring the technology from Fluttershy. The Last Day The zebra believed defeat was inevitable. Rather than allow themselves to be conquered, they unleashed a megaspell fallout across Equestria, targeting heavy population centers, including Manehatten, Fillydelphia, Cloudsdayle, Stalliongrad, and Canterlot. They specifically used Pink Cloud megaspells on Canterlot, wanting to ensure the death of Luna and Celestia. Present Day The zebra nation was also wiped out alongside Equestria, who also used whatever megaspells they had to destroy the zebra. As a species, the zebra continued to survive, maintaining some of their traditions and developing new ones. The ones that survived the Great War have broken down into tribals once more. In other stories Technology The Zebra nation developed numerous technologies, particularly in the field of stealth. They created stealth suits that could allow them to remain invisible for hours, the only giveaway being a shimmering outline. They were known to use large war robots and other machines which pushed Equestria to create Anti-Materiel rifles. The zebra also created the infamous Zebra Rifle, a long range rifle that fired enchanted bullets that could pierce Steel Ranger power armor and incinerate the soldier inside. The zebra also created talisman technology that would later be adopted by Equestria. The zebra created the Balefire and Pink Cloud megaspells which would contaminate Equestria after the war. Zebra medicine was also very advanced, these medicinal potions and salves could heal grievous injuries or permanently alter and enhance a creatures biology. Category:Factions Category:Nation